


Kpop Yandere - The Boyz ver

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Kpop Yandere [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Oneshots of Yandere Boyz





	1. Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this user on tumblr writing bullet points on yandere the boyz (and some other groups) and I love it, so I decide to write them out but with bxb ships!
> 
> (not according to age order)  
> (ships are random)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how homophobic language works, but I think there's one in this chapter. Please beware!

"Hoonie, I'm going to Soojung's house next week," Kevin announced, chewing on a sausage, "That girl needs English help."

"Why doesn't she ask Jacob?" Younghoon asked, "If I were her, I'd surely prefer Jacob over you as a teacher."

"Aw, I'm hurt, Hoonie," Kevin fake cried, "You don't like me?"

"No - that's not what I meant..." Younghoon pouted, "I mean, as a teacher Jacob is more patient than you are."

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you, dummy," Kevin giggled, "You see, she is the same grade as me, not Jacob. She doesn't know Jacob well, and he's shy with girl strangers. You know that well."

"Oh, right..." Younghoon said, "I totally forgot about that."

Unfortunately for Kevin, he didn't see the sly glint which flashed in Younghoon's eyes.

* * *

"-and I made him promise to tutor my English!" Soojung grinned brightly at her friend, who gasped in amazement.

That's it, before Younghoon accidentally bumped into her.

"...Uh, sorry." He mumbled, hurried away.

"What's with that guy?" Soojung grunted. Her friend didn't seem affected, "Didn't you see that guy's face? He's so handsome!"

"Yeah, yeah, no manners though." Soojung complained, taking out her phone, "I'm gonna tell the whole world about it - wait. Where's my phone?"

"Did you drop it somewhere?" Her friend asked, "You know how clumsy you are."

"Yeah, but I swear I put it in my bag..." She replied, puzzled. "Well, let's backtrack anyways."

* * *

Kevin definitely didn't expect to see Younghoon sobbing silently in their bed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He rushed to his side, rubbing his back.

His boyfriend didn't reply right away, instead clinging onto Kevin, hugging him as tightly as he could, crying and hiccuping. It hurt Kevin to see how pained his boyfriend was.

After calming down a bit, Younghoon showed his boyfriend the messages he received.

**_Unknown_ **

_You really think Kevin loves you?_

_You faggot, there's no way he loves you_

_He's only pitying you_

_Why else would he agree going out with me?_

_Loser_

Kevin frowned, "This number is...Soojung."

"Is it true?" Younghoon asked, voice quiet but pained, "Is it true that you pity me? Are you going out with her...?"

"No way!" Kevin said, hugging Younghoon as tightly as he could and showered him with kisses, "That bitch is faking everything up. I merely agreed to tutor her and that's it. No tutor for her now. I'm going to snap at her."

"Hyungseo, you don't need to-"

"Don't stop me, honey. That bitch deserves me cutting ties with her. No one is allowed to hurt my babe." Kevin growled, dialing Soojung's number.

It took 3 rings for her to pick up.

"Ah, Kevin! I just found my phone and you called!"

"So what?" Kevin hissed, voice emotionless, "You bitch hurt my boyfriend. That's it. I'm done with you."

"What?" She sounded confused, but Kevin's not buying it, "What do you mean?"

"Don't fake it. You know what you did. I'm not going to tutor you. Don't even talk to me." Kevin growled, cutting off the call and blocked her number.

"Hyungseo, you really don't have to...I don't deserve you," Younghoon said, "But thank you."

"Babe, you're always my number one, you know?" Kevin chuckled, kissing Younghoon once again, and once again, missing the slight smirk on the older's lips. "Don't say you don't deserve me. You're the best, baby."

_Exactly what I want to hear._

* * *

"What's the matter?" Her friend asked.

"Some asshole must have picked it up and send these messages to this random guy," Soojung fumed, showing her friend the messages. "And now-"

"Kevin hated you for this." Her friend finished.

* * *

A few days later, Younghoon came back home with green and purple bruises and even a nasty scratch on his face, much to Kevin's horror.

"What happened?" He shrieked.

"Some guys beat me up...for Soojung, they said." Younghoon mumbled.

"I am going to teach her a lesson." Kevin promptly said, standing up.

"No, it's alright," Younghoon pulled him back, "If they ever beat me again I won't just let them. I was just caught off guard today."

"If you say so, honey," Kevin sighed, "Let me treat your wounds then."

Younghoon smiled sweetly, "Thanks."

"Don't smile so happily. You're all hurt." Kevin grumbled, taking out the first-aid box, "I'm hurt to see this sight."

"Sorry...I am not good enough for you, aren't I?"

"No, don't say that!" Kevin pouted, "Didn't I say that before? You're the best and I'm not leaving you."

Despite the alcohol hurting his wounds, Younghoon smiled contently.

_Buying this so easily? But that's right...I'm the one who you should focus on, because I did this all for you. The others don't matter...It's me who is your number one._


	2. Lean On Me

Jaehyun didn't quite remember how did he lay his eyes on that intimidate-looking, but actually clingy and sweet boy; He only knew that at some point, he just want Hyunjoon to cling on him and him only, nobody else.

And so his mouth acted faster than his brain one day.

"Hyung!" His cute roommate returned to the dorm one day, with a cheerful look, "I got chosen as one of the dance team members!"

"They're just choosing you because you are cute. Nothing else."

Oops. Jaehyun didn't really mean that. Well, maybe he did, but not so quickly. Still, he planned doing thus anyways, so maybe he didn't quite regret that.

Hyunjoon fell silent.

"Hyung, is that..." He mumbled, "What you really thought? You've been lying to me for 3 years?"

Jaehyun shrugged.

"No. I always think you're talented, but that's not the case for other people." He said. He knew it was partially true, "Others don't care. They either picked extremely talented ones or visually appealing ones."

"Then how do you know I'm not the former?" Hyunjoon challenged.

Jaehyun closed the book he's reading and stared at Hyunjoon, "What did they tell you when you auditioned?"

"They said...They said I am pretty good and that I should wait for further notice."

"Exactly," Jaehyun said, "You know Kevin Moon? That kid one year younger than me but older than you? Everyone knows he's a natural singer."

Hyunjoon nodded silently.

"Sangyeon was one of the members who auditioned him. He said, everyone was prasing Kevin's vocals. The praises lasted for 10 minutes." Jaehyun said, "That's what he gets for being an extremely talented person."

"So...I am just as normal as others...?"

"Maybe," Jaehyun looked at Hyunjoom right in his eyes, "But remember one thing: You're always special in my eyes."

* * *

After that incident, Hyunjoon looked gloomier than usual. Jaehyun was glad that it worked.

And he couldn't blame the younger for looking confused when Jaehyun praised him in public for the first time after that, when Hyunjoon completely crushed another schoolmate in a dissing battle.

After that were just more compliments which came from nowhere. Like when Eric was boasting out his skateboarding skills, Jaehyun suddenly said he's proud of Hyunjoon's archery.

Totally doesn't make any sense, but Hyunjoon definitely liked it. Jaehyun could tell from his small smile or occasional blush on his cheeks.

So he wasn't that surprised when Hyunjoon started going back to their shared apartment, telling him everything from "I got no.1 in English!" to "I mastered the death drop today!"

But what surprised Jaehyun is that Hyunjoon started doing other things for him, like finishing the carousel model that Jaehyun was struggling on.

"This is...?"

"You have been dealing with this for some time, haven't you?" Hyunjoon fidgeted with his sleeves, "I thought I'd help you finishing it..."

"You did well," Jaehyun smiled softly at the younger boy.

"Did I?" Hyunjoon brightened up.

"Yes, but you still has to go to school, so you don't need to do so much." Jaehyun said, carressing Hyunjoon's cheeks, "I'd love you no matter what you do."

"You...love me?" Hyunjoon seemed shock, but the hope in his eyes said otherwise. "I - I don't know what to say. I think I love you too, because no one else understands me..."

"Yes, I love you...I'm the only who do." Jaehyun mumbled in a hypnotizing tone, "You don't need anyone else. You don't need others' understanding. Only mine will be enough for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
